In Too Deep
by taebaeby
Summary: Taehyung akhirnya menerima cinta Jungkook. Seorang mafia yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Namun kisah cinta mereka tidak berjalan mulus karena Namjoon hadir dan menghancurkan semuanya. [BTS KookV Fanfiction]


**In Too Deep**

•

•

 **A KookV Fanfiction / Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung / Kim Namjoon and others / AU / Boys Love**

* * *

 _Summary : Taehyung akhirnya menerima cinta Jungkook. Seorang mafia yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Namun kisah cinta mereka tidak berjalan mulus karena Namjoon hadir dan menghancurkan semuanya._

* * *

Sudah lama Jungkook berkecimpung di dunia hitam. Menyelundupkan barang ilegal, membunuh orang yang tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya, melakukan pemerasan, pembalasan dendam dengan kekerasan, dan berbagai 'kejahatan lainnya'. Jungkook merupakan seorang pimpinan sebuah kelompok mafia. Dingin, kejam, tidak punya hati, dan culas. Mungkin kata itulah yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan sosok seorang Jeon jungkook. Ia memiliki banyak kaki tangan atau anak buah yang tersebar di seluruh dunia melakukan segala macam transaksi mulai dari barang haram, penjualan manusia, dan lainnya. Jungkook sendiri mendapatkan posisi _boss_ karena mengganti kan ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Beliau tidak mewariskan harta benda sedikitpun untuk Jungkook, tapi ia mewariskan kepemimpinannya untuk anak semata wayang nya.

"Aku ingin bertemu si keparat Jeon!"

Seorang lelaki kurus bersurai coklat itu berteriak di depan gerbang kediaman Jungkook. Ada banyak lelaki bertubuh kekar dan berpakaian serba hitam yang menjaga rumah besar itu. Mereka tidak berkutik sama sekali. Benar-benar seperti patung.

"YAH! Apa kalian semua tuli? Mana Tuan kalian hah? Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti anjing peliharaan Jeon Jungkook!" merasa di abaikan. Lelaki kurus itu meraih sebuah batu yang cukup besar lalu melemparkan nya ke arah jendela di sisi kiri rumah itu.

' _PRANG!'_

Batu tersebut mengenai jendela dan memecahkan kaca di sana. Para pengawal Jungkook pun tersiap kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau lelaki itu mempunyai cukup nyali untuk melakukan itu. Sontak mereka mengarahkan pistol yang tadi berada di saku mereka ke arah lelaki kurus yang tidak tampak ketakutan sama sekali.

"kau, berani sekali melakukan itu. Kau akan tahu akibatnya" Salah seorang pengawal itu mulai berbicara dan mengacungkan pistolnya tepat ke arah lelaki kurus itu.

"apa hanya itu yang kalian dapat lakukan hah? Mendapatkan uang dengan cara menghilang kan nyawa orang lain? Kau pikir kalian itu siapa hah? Tuhan? Kalian semua hanya sekelompok belatung busuk menjijikkan yang menamai diri kalian sebagai seorang mafia" lelaki itu bersungut emosi. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Lelaki ini bernama Kim Taehyung. Anak pertama dari Kim Seokjin yang 3 hari yang lalu meninggal. Dibunuh oleh anak buah Jungkook. Kim Seokjin bukan seorang anggota mafia atau apapun. Seokjin hanya seorang nelayan biasa yang menemukan barang haram selundupan milik mafia Jungkook. Seokjin lalu melaporkan pada polisi tentang kejadian itu. Polisi akhirnya menangkap Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang saat itu menjadi oknum tersangka penyelundup barang haram. Yoongi dan Jimin akhirnya di eksekusi mati. Jungkook yang mendengar berita itu geram dan marah bukan main. Yoongi dan Jimin bukan orang sembarangan bagi Jungkook. Jungkook sudah menganggap Yoongi dan Jimin sebagai saudara sendiri. Karena Jungkook tumbuh bersama Yoongi dan Jimin di dunia gelap ini. Akhirnya Jungkook memerintah kan bawahannya untuk mencari Seokjin. Bukan hal yang sulit karena Seokjin hanya seorang nelayan miskin yang setiap harinya berada di laut, dermaga, atau pasar ikan. Anak buah Jungkook pun membunuh Seokjin dan di sinilah Taehyung sekarang untuk menuntut keadilan.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerjanya mendengar keributan dan kaca yang pecah pun melangkah kan kakinya keluar rumah. Jungkook melihat ada seorang lelaki yang berteriak marah dan para pengawalnya yang mengacungkan pistol kearahnya. Jungkook berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah dingin nya seperti biasa.

"turunkan senjata kalian dan biarkan lelaki itu masuk" perintah Jungkook tegas. Pengawal Jungkook pun merasa kebingungan. Pasalnya Jungkook tidak pernah repot-repot mau berurusan dengan seorang pemberontak.

"t-tapi tuan, dia sudah-"

"apa aku harus mengulang perintah dua kali?" sela Jungkook. Nada bicara dan raut wajahnya yang terlewat dingin membuat para pengawal itu tidak berkutik dan segera menurunkan senjata mereka lalu membukakan pintu gerbang dan membiarkan Taehyung masuk. Taehyung melangkah dan mendekat menghampiri Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam.

"kau. Bajingan licik yang telah membunuh ayahku. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dan mengirim jiwa berdosamu ke neraka" Taehyung berkata marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook dengan telunjuk nya. Jungkook yang berada di hadapannya hanya diam tidak bergeming.

"kau anak Kim Seokjin si nelayan miskin sok pahlawan tidak tahu diri" Jungkook berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sakunya. Taehyung yang mendengar Jungkook menghina ayahnya pun menggeram marah. Taehyung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lalu mengarahkan ya tepat di kepala Jungkook. Pengawal yang menyaksikan itu pun sontak menaikkan senjata mereka untuk melindungi tuan mereka yaitu Jungkook.

"ya, aku. Dan sekarang aku akan membunuhmu" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling. Taehyung tersenyum miring. Mereka pikir Taehyung akan takut apa?

"pengawal ku yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu" Jungkook berkata santai. Sekarang ia menatap manik mata milik Taehyung. Berwarna coklat dan menyiratkan penuh amarah.

' _cih'_ Taehyung meludah tepat mengenai pipi Jungkook. Para pengawal Jungkook tersentak kaget. Berani sekali pria ini.

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan mengelap ludah Taehyung dengan telapak tanganya.

"berani sekali kau" Jungkook mendesis marah. Tanpa Taehyung ketahui, Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius. Jungkook segera membekap Taehyung dan dalam hitungan menit Taehyung terkulai lemas, pistol di tangannya terlempar jatuh. Taehyung terhuyung tidak sadarkan diri dan menubruk badan tegap Jungkook.

Salah satu pengawal Jungkook segera menghampiri Jungkook. "Tuan, biar saya yang urus dia" Ia menawarkan diri untuk menyelesaikan urusan ini namun Jungkook segera mengangkat telapak tangannya tanda ia yang akan mengurus ini semua. Pengawal itu pun segera kembali ke tempatnya dan membiarkan Jungkook menggendong bridal Taehyung ke dalam rumah.

•

Jungkook menempatkan Taehyung di ranjang yang berada di kamar pribadinya. Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung. Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap peluh yang muncul di kening Taehyung. Sebelum Jungkook membunuh Seokjin, ia terlebih dahulu mencari data tentangnya. Termasuk Taehyung didalamnya, jadi Jungkook tidak kaget saat ia melihat Taehyung bersikap berani padanya. Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Taehyung dan mengecupnya pelan.

"bersikap baiklah karena aku tertarik padamu, Taehyung." Jungkook berbisik lihir dan membelai halus pipi tirus Taehyung. Jungkook segera bangkit dan menuju suatu ruangan untuk merencanakan pekerjaan selanjutnya.

•

Jungkook bersama dengan beberapa orang kepercayaannya kini sedang berada di sebuah meja panjang. Jungkook duduk di kursi kebesaran miliknya yang berada di ujung meja. Ia menatap lamat-lamat laptop di depannya. Jungkook sedang membaca suatu kolom yang berisi data-data.

"Jadi Kim Namjoon ingin memakai jasa kita?" Jungkook mulai berbicara. Jung Hoseok yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk samar.

"Ia telah men _submit_ semua persyaratan dan kontrak. Namjoon juga sudah mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk membicarakan ini. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Ini semua bergantung pada keputusanmu." Hoseok merupakan tangan kanan Jungkook. Jungkook sudah menganggap Hoseok kakaknya sendiri. Hoseok sudah bekerja sejak lama, sedari dulu ayah Jungkook yang menguasai kelompok mafia ini, Hoseok sudah berada di sini.

"apa yang ia inginkan?" Jungkook menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi.

"ia ingin _stock_ senjata api lengkap setiap tahunnya"

"baiklah. _Deal_. Konfirmasi semua permintaan dari Kim Namjoon dan kita akan melakukan pertemuan besar yang pertama minggu depan" Jungkook mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan menjelaskan beberapa sistem kerja kepada para anak buahnya.

•

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya dan membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling dan melihat ia berada di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna hitam. Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar. Taehyung ingat, tadi ia bersama Jungkook dan entah mengapa ia bisa pingsan. Taehyung berjalan menelusuri rumah Jungkook. Rumah ini besar sekali. Si keparat Jeon itu pasti menggunakan uang haramnya untuk membeli barang mewah. Taehyung mencebik kasar.

Taehyung sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berpintu hitam dengan hiasan sebuah lambang berwarna emas. Taehyung memegang lambang itu. Itu pasti lambang dari mafia milik si keparat Jeon. Taehyung membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk. Ia melihat ada Jungkook dan beberapa orang disana. Seperti sedang mengadakan rapat. Jungkook yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu di layar infokus itu pun sontak diam. Orang-orang di dalam sana pun melirik Taehyung heran. Bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki kurus ini.

"mengapa kau bisa ke sini? Keluarlah dan diam di kamar. Aku sedang bekerja" Jungkook berkata sehalus mungkin dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"bekerja katamu? Siapa lagi yang akan kau rencanakan untuk kau bunuh hah? Kalian semua bajingan pendosa!" Taehyung berteriak marah. Ia mendorong Jungkook kasar. Namun tenaga Jungkook jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ia menahan kedua lengan Taehyung dan Jungkook genggam kuat.

"ayolah tae, aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab. Namun biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu" Taehyung berontak dan menepis tangan Jungkook keras hingga terlepas. Taehyung menatap sengit Jungkook. Namun dibalas sebaliknya oleh Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat menatap Taehyung lembut dan memohon pengertian darinya.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap anak buah Jungkook satu persatu. Hampir semuanya memiliki wajah yang sangar dan menakutkan khas seorang mafia. Pandangan Taehyung berhenti pada Hoseok dan menatapnya lama.

'' _lelaki itu.. dia yang menembak ayahku. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dia membunuh ayahku"_ batin Taehyung. Taehyung segera berlari menghampiri Hoseok dan menarik kerah baju milik Hoseok.

"brengsek, kau yang menembak ayahku kan? Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau yang melakukannya! Bajingan terkutuk kau aku akan membunuhmu!" Taehyung mengamuk marah. Anak buah Jungkook yang menyaksikan itu langsung terkesiap. Jungkook segera menghampiri Taehyung yang sekarang sudah mencekik Hoseok dan melepaskan kedua tangan Taehyung dari leher Hoseok dan akhirnya terlepas. Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung menjauh dari Hoseok. Jungkook memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk mengurus semua dan melanjutkan rapatnya. Jungkook menarik Taehyung keluar dan segera menenangkan pria manis itu. Jungkook segera memeluk Taehyung erat dan mengusap kepala Taehyung.

"dia yang menembak ayahku Jungkook, dia melakukannya" Taehyung berkata lirih sambil tersedu-sedu. Taehyung menangis di pelukan Jungkook.

"aku tahu.. ssshh sudah jangan menangis" Jungkook menggosok lembut punggung Taehyung agar membuat Taehyung lebih tenang.

"kau bajingan. Jeon Jungkook dan semua bawahanmu. Aku membenci kalian semua" Taehyung mulai memberontak dalam pelukan Jungkook. Ia memukul keras dada Jungkook agar Jungkook melepaskan nya. Namun Jungkook malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku minta maaf Taehyung. Beri aku kesempatan. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya" Jungkook sekarang sungguh-sungguh. Melihat Taehyung lemah dan bersedih seperti ini sedikit mengetuk hati Jungkook yang sudah lama beku. Mungkinkah seorang Jeon Jungkook mulai merasakan cinta?

"sekarang ikut aku. Kau pasti lelah. Kau harus istirahat" Jungkook segera menarik Taehyung menuju kamarnya. Taehyung hanya diam mengikuti Jungkook. Ia sudah kehabisan energi sepertinya.

•

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya di tempat yang sama. Yaitu kamar Jungkook. Semalam ia tidur satu ranjang bersama Jungkook. Hanya tidur, tidak melakukan hal yang lain. Taehyung dibuat bingung dengan sikap Jungkook. Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook bersikap sangat lembut pada Taehyung padahal ia sudah sebisa mungkin untuk memberontak.

"dia bersikap seperti itu pasti hanya ingin memperdayaku cih! Jangan harap kalau aku akan luluh dengan sikapnya" Taehyung menyibak selimut miliknya dan segera bangkit. Rasanya Taehyung ingin pergi dan kabur saja. Namun dendamnya belum terbalaskan. Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju halaman rumah Jungkook yang luas. Ia melihat ada beberapa pengawal Jungkook. Taehyung menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"dimana Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa basi basi. Pengawal itu tersentak kaget dan segera melihat Taehyung. "dia sedang ada pekerjaan di luar" Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"kapan dia kembali?"

"Nanti sore pukul 4 Taehyung- _ssi"_ Jawab pengawal itu gugup. Ia masih merasa segan dan kaku pada Taehyung, melihat bagaimana Tuannya memperlakukan Taehyung seperti orang yang sangat ia cintai dan ingin ia lindungi. Taehyung mengangguk paham lalu berlalu pergi menuju dapur. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta di isi. Ia melihat ada seorang juru masak yang ia ketahui namanya yaitu Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan alat dapurnya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Taehyung pun tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"Hai Taehyung-ssi, kau mau makan?" Kyungsoo menawari Taehyung dan Taehyung mengangguk samar. Kyungsoo segera menyiapkan seporsi makanan untuk Taehyung. Taehyung duduk di sebuah kursi meja makan dan Kyungsoo menghampirinya. Membawakan Taehyung makanan yang terlihat lezat. Taehyung segera melahap makanannya namun tiba-tiba Taehyung menghentikan makannya. Ternyata Kyungsoo memasak ikan tuna. Taehyung teringat ayahnya dan ia jadi tidak nafsu makan. Taehyung melempar kedua alat makannya dan pergi meninggal kan dapur. Kyungsoo yang melihat Taehyung tiba-tiba emosi pun di buat heran.

Taehyung segera berlari menuju sebuah taman yang sepi. Ia duduk sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih dan menumpahkan tangisnya.

•

Jungkook turun dari mobilnya yang telah di buka kan oleh salah seorang pelayan pribadinya. Jungkook segera berjalan memasuki kediamannya sembari membuka kancing jas yang ia pakai dan segera melepasnya. Jungkook memasuki kamarnya dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Taehyung disana.

"dimana Taehyung?" Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dan bertanya pada salah seorang pelayan disana.

"saya tidak tahu pasti Tuan, tadi saya melihat ia sedang makan lalu berlari ke halaman belakang" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pertanda agar pelayan itu pergi. Jungkook segera menuju halaman belakang dan melihat Taehyung sedang menangis di sana. Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"mengapa kau menangis Taehyung" Jungkook segera meraih tubuh Taehyung dan memeluknya. Taehyung semakin menangis dan menumpahkan air matanya di dada Jungkook yang kini kemejanya sudah basah.

"aku menangisi hidupku" Taehyung tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook tajam. Air mata membasahi kedua pipi tirus Taehyung.

"hidupmu?" Jungkook bertanya heran.

"ya. Hidupku yang kau hancurkan. Kau membunuh ayahku. Satu-satunya orang yang kupunya di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus meneruskan hidupku. Bunuh saja aku Jeon. Bunuh saja!" Taehyung berteriak marah ia juga mendorong Jungkook di sampingnya dan mencoba untuk memukul Jungkook. Jungkook segera menggengam kedua lengan Taehyung untuk menahannya.

"dengar Taehyung. Aku minta maaf oke? Aku janji kau akan aman bersamaku. Kau hanya perlu memberiku kesempatan dan percaya padaku" Taehyung melihat kedua bola mata Jungkook saat ia berbicara. Taehyung tidak dapat menemukan apapun di sana selain ketulusan. Sial. Apa Jungkook benar-benar tulus? Apa Taehyung harus memberi Jungkook kesempatan dan melupakan semua niat balas dendamnya? Apa ini benar-benar menjadi takdir Taehyung?

"hanya percaya padaku oke?" Jungkook berkata. Jungkook mengusap air mata Taehyung di pipinya dengan kedua tangan besar Jungkook dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jungkook mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Taehyung dan memanggutnya pelan.

•

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sedang berbaring di ranjang. Dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook dan Jungkook memeluk pinggang Taehyung dengan kedua lengannya. Mata keduanya fokus pada sebuah Televisi di depannya yang menampilkan sebuah acara _reality show_. Mulut Taehyung tidak berhenti mengunyah keripik kentang yang bungkusnya kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Taehyung.." Jungkook mulai membuka mulutnya.

"ya?" Taehyung menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap wajah Jungkook, ia harus sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"apa aku boleh menemui mendiang ayahmu?" Jungkook berkata hati-hati. Takut akan menyakiti hati pria manis ini. Taehyung terdiam sesaat.

"kau ingin ke makam ayahku?"

"ya.. kalau kau mengizinkan"

"baiklah boleh" Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kiri Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang manis.

•

Jungkook dan Taehyung telah kembali dari mengunjungi makam ayah Taehyung. Jungkook mengungkapkan penyesalannya dan meminta maaf. Jungkook juga meminta izin pada mendiang ayah Taehyung untuk menjaga Taehyung dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung di pusaran makam ayah Taehyung. Tidak lupa Jungkook mengucapkan agar beliau tenang di alam sana.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Tiba-tiba Hoseok menghampiri mereka. Taehyung yang melihat Hoseok menjadi sedikit emosi. Namun Jungkook menenangkan nya dan mempererat genggamannya.

"ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya pada Hoseok.

"Kim Namjoon dan beberapa orang kepercayaan nya sudah menunggumu di ruangan" Hoseok menjelaskan. Ia sedikit melirik tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saling menggenggam. Apa mereka sudah jadian? Pikir Hoseok.

"baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang" Hoseok segera pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan pergi ke ruang pertemuan.

"aku ada pekerjaan, kau tunggu di kamar, atau dimanapun, kau boleh berjalan-jalan tapi jangan keluar rumah oke?" Jungkook segera melepaskan genggamannya dan memberikan Taehyung satu ciuman mesra. Taehyung memeluk leher Jungkook dan membalas ciuman Jungkook. Jungkook segera melepaskan ciumannya dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

•

Sesuai dengan perintah Jungkook. Taehyung berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah luas Jungkook karena ia bosan. Taehyung pergi ke sebuah ruangan. Ternyata itu perpustakaan. Banyak sekali buku-buku yang Taehyung tidak mengerti. Bau buku-buku lama yang ada di dalam perpustakaan cukup menenangkan. Namun Taehyung segera keluar karena tidak kuat berada dalam ruangan gelap. Saat Taehyung keluar tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan cukup tinggi.

"Aww!" pekik Taehyung sakit. Ia memegang bahunya yang di tabrak tadi. Lelaki asing itupun kaget dan segera menghampiri Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, apa aku menyakitimu?" Lelaki itu berusaha untuk mengusap bahu Taehyung namun Taehyung menghindar.

"tidak apa-apa aku hanya kaget" ucap Taehyung. Ia memperhatikan lelaki di hadapnnya. Ia berpakaian formal namun tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelayan disini. Taehyung juga baru melihatnya. "uh, kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu" berada di sini hampir satu minggu membuat Taehyung hapal dengan penghuni rumah ini.

"ah kenalkan aku Kim Namjoon. Aku rekan kerja Jungkook" Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Taehyung.

"aku Taehyung. Lalu mengapa kau berada disini? Bukannya kalian ada pertemuan?" tanya Taehyung. Namjoon tersenyum puas mengetahui nama lelaki itu. Ia sangat manis. Apakah ia salah satu pekerja disini?

"aku habis dari toilet" jawab Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk samar.

"yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" Taehyung pamit pergi dan memberikan senyuman pada Namjoon. Namjoon yang melihat Taehyung tersenyum sontak di buat pusing. Ya Tuhan Taehyung manis sekali.

•

Pertemuan Jungkook dengan Namjoon berlangsung cukup lama. Taehyung bosan menunggunya. Ia duduk di ranjang dan menonton acara Tv yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Taehyung. Taehyung bermalas-malasan dan berbaring di ranjang. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu di buka dan ternyata itu Jungkook. Taehyung sontak menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya.

"apa kau bosan?" Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung dan mengelus rambut halusnya. Taehyung mengangguk kan kepalanya di balik dada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum. Taehyung membuatnya gemas.

"aku minta maaf. Sekarang biarkan aku mandi setelah itu kita makan malam bersama oke?" Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

•

Namjoon sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan lelaki manis yang tadi ia ketahui namanya yaitu Taehyung. Namjoon memanggil Sungjae untuk keruangannya.

"Sungjae, kau tahu tidak ada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tubuhnya kurus tinggi yang berada di rumah Jungkook? Apa ia pekerja di sana?" Namjoon bertanya pada bawahannya itu. Sungjae terdiam sesaat. Ia tadi melihat Jungkook dengan seorang pria yang ciri-cirinya disebutkan Namjoon. Setahu Sungjae dia kekasih Jungkook. Sungjae juga sempat menanyakan nya pada Hoseok.

"oh itu. Setahu saya dia kekasih Jeon Jungkook, Tuan" Sungjae menjawabnya. Namjoon mengangguk paham dan memerintahkan Sungjae untuk pergi.

"kekasih katamu? Oh Jeon. Yang seharusnya memiliki Taehyung itu aku" gumam Namjoon. Seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampannya.

•

•

Tbc

•

•

Haiiii. Aku malah bawa ff baru loool. Aku tau cerita kaya gini tuh udah banyak tp aku gabisa nahan diri untuk buat Jungkook kaya gini. Tadinya mau aku buat oneshoot tp kayanya kepanjangan deh jadi aku cut. Yaudah deh semoga kalian suka ya. Terima kasih untuk yg sudah baca, review, dll. Bye! :)


End file.
